Anakin's Clues
by CCAdventures
Summary: Anakin finds himself on a quest to figure out what Count Dooku wants the Jedi to know, but first, he has to find the clues. Crack!fic. RATED HIGH T.
1. To Play Anakin's Clues

**Disclaimer: Hoo boy! Where do I start? Um, all rights go to whoever owns whatever, I guess. I'm merely borrowing their characters, places, and phrases for my own personal entertainment.**

**Warning: First take Blue's Clues, then replace all of the characters with Star Wars characters (some without clothes lol), then add a hint of racism, a pinch of bad language, a handful of "Breaking the Fourth Wall" moments, a crap load of OOC-ness, and finally top it off with mild Anakin torture. Poor guy. I think this is hilarious and I'm just putting it on here so my brother and I can read it over and OVER again. **

**I have no beta. All mistakes and general bad grammar are of my own fault because I hated typing class.**

* * *

><p><strong>CCAdventures Proudly Presents:<br>****Anakin's Clues**

There is a big, black door. It's really big. It's really black. It's really a door. But, do you know what else it is?

It's the door to Count Dooku's lair!  
>It's closed though.<br>It's still closed.  
>It's <em>still <em>closed.  
>IT'S STILL CLOSED!<p>

The door opens and Count Dooku himself appears!

"Hello, I am the evil Sith Lord, Count Dooku. Today, I'm going to put Anakin Skywalker through he—"

A shoe hits his face. He scowls.

"Today, I'm going to put Anakin Skywalker…on a little quest for me. It's going to start in, uh, however long it takes for me to record a hologram and send it to the Jedi Temple. That will be all."

He stays standing where he is. The scene refuses to budge from his face. Is that a pimple?

"Would you go away already!"

* * *

><p>"This is all the information that I have time to give you Masters, but rest assured, Anakin can solve the rest of this puzzle. Every time that he gets hit in the face with a lightsaber, it means that there's a clue nearby. Goodbye and good luck."<p>

The blue and very ugly image of Count Dooku faded. The Jedi Council sat around the transmission quietly. Mace Windu spoke first.

"I don't trust the boy. I don't think he can han—OW!"

He was cut off by a gimer stick whacking him on the top of his bald head.

"Shut up, you will! To hear your negative nonsense, nobody wants."

The rest of the council nodded their heads in agreement. Master Windu's face turned purple with embarrassment, because he's just too bad ass to turn red. Obi-Wan spoke next.

"I don't think it would be any fun to watch Anakin get hit in the head with a lightsaber."

Shaak Ti burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me! That's the best part!" She was soon struck in the head by Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"It's not so funny when it's you, now is it?" He was struck in the head by her lightsaber. He slapped her. She punched him. Mace Windu sighed and attempted to break up the quarreling Masters.

_I did not sign up for this._

* * *

><p>Once the council had calmed to the point of tolerance, Yoda got the meeting going.<p>

"If find the answer to Dooku's clues we are, spy on Skywalker, we must."

Mace put on his most bad ass frown.

"Why do we have to spy on him? If he gets hurt, that's his own kriffing fault."

"Dooku won't harm Anakin too greatly. He's a political—"

All of the council members glared at Ki Adi Mundi, who quickly shut his mouth. All was quiet for a few moments.

"It's settled then, Oaf—I mean Obi-Wan will be the one to spy on Skywalker. Council dismissed."

Obi-Wan frowned.

"Why do I always have to spy on him?"

Mace ushered him out of the door.

"Because you have a big, creepy, girly crush on him."

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded.

"Mace, this is a comedy, not a slash fic…"

"Oh…right. Be gone, then!"

"Okay, but—"

"THERE SHOULD BE NO BUTTS INVOLVED!" Mace was purple yet again. He was angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry. "Now go find the boy!" he said as he handed Obi-Wan a holorecorder.

"His name is—"

"I DON'T CARE!"

And with that, the Chosen One's Master was running.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan wandered aimlessly through the Temple, looking for, as Mace often said, his "wayward Padawan".<p>

He had given up on "super searching" long agao and just looked around, hoping he would run into Anakin. Which he did, eventually…and literally.

"Oh! Sorry! I was looking for you."

"You were?" the boy asked in a hopeful tone. It was soon replaced by a confused one. "Why?"

Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment before answering. "The council is sending you on a mission."

"Really? Awesome. Doing what, if I may ask?"

"Well, that's the thing…"

"Come on, spit it out."

"Well…"

"Any day now."

"You see—"

"Hurry up!"

"Anakin! Let me talk!"

"Okay, sheesh. No need to get all huffy at me."

"Well, I don't know how to put this but…Dooku wants you…"

Anakin was surprised.

"Really? I didn't know the old man swung that way. Not that _I _do, but—"

"Ew! Anakin! Bad mental images! That's not what I meant!"

"Ohhhh! He wants me _captured_! Got it…he sure is kinky, don't ya think?"

Obi-Wan groaned.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! So, uh, what am I supposed to do on this mission exactly?"

"Well, to find Dooku's clues, you gotta find, uhh, a lightsaber, yeah. And that's your first—"

"Clue?"

"Clue."

"A clue?"

"Yes, Anakin a clue!"

"And then?"

"You put it in this—"

"Holorecorder?"

"Are you gonna let me finish?"

"Who's clues?"

"Dooku's Clues!"

"I know, I'm just messin with ya."

"You have to get hit with another lightsaber and that's your second clue. You put it in this holorecorder—"

"And then what do I do?"

"I was getting to that. You have to find the last lightsaber—"

"'Cause that's the third clue! I put it in this holo cause it's who's clues? Dooku's clues!"

"Anakin?"

"And then—" Anakin was cut off from his song when he finally noticed the entire council surrounding him. They picked up on his song.

"We sit down in the council room and think. Think. Think! 'Cause if you use your mind and find them one at a time, you can do anything! That you wanna do!" The whole dance ended with jazz hands, because who doesn't love jazz hands?

"Really?"

Mace Windu frowned. "No. Now get to clue hunting."

Anakin sighed. It was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Happy Anniversary folks! Well, not exactly. We still got a couple of weeks. This is the first part out of four. I could have posted this an hour earlier, but I was listening a Supernatural panel on YouTube and I wasn't expecting a fake orgasm from Misha Collins (for those of you who don't know the franchise, he literally plays an angel. Not so holy, eh? lol jk). I tried to type as much as I could between heaves of laughter. Next part: Captain Rex and the first clue!**

**~CCAdventure**


	2. Captain Rex, Datapads, and the 1st Clue

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have to be writing a disclaimer if I owned it, right? It'd be more of a copyright.**

**WARNING: Yes, there's mentions of slash. Yes, they're naked for the majority of the chapter. Yes, this story's weird.**

**Enjoy!**

**I have no beta. All mistakes and general bad grammar are of my own fault because I hated typing class.**

* * *

><p><strong>CCAdventures Proudly Presents:<br>Chapter Two!**

Anakin walked up slowly behind his clone captain, careful not to let him know that he was there. Rex was leaned up against a gunship, preoccupied with a datapad that he was slowly skimming through.

"Hey Rex!"

The trooper nearly jumped from his skin. As soon as he came to his senses, he abruptly turned towards the Jedi, making absolutely sure to hide whatever it was he was looking at.

"Afternoon, sir." He smiled innocently.

"Whatcha reading there?" The trooper panicked.

"Um, nothing! Just…nothing." he replied, blushing. Anakin eyed him suspiciously, but didn't question it any further.

"Well, I have received a mission from the council."

"Doing what, sir? If I may ask."

"Well…"

"That's a deep subject, sir." If looks could kill…

"_Apparently, _Dooku is up to something and he chose _me _to be at the whims of his kinkiness."

Rex tilted his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Kinkiness? What does that mean?"

"You don't want to know."

"But—" Mace Windu's voice boomed across the landing platform.

"THERE SHOULD BE NO BUTTS INVOLVED!"

Anakin shuddered. "Jeez, it's like the man has something against slash fiction."

"What's slash fiction?"

"It's a story involving two men doing unbelievably gay things."

"Oh…EW. Wait, why did you answer that question, yet you refused to tell me what 'kinky' meant?" The Jedi eyed his captain.

"With the amount of weapons and things like that that you have access to…I wouldn't want to give you any ideas."

Rex raised an eyebrow at that, his mind swirling with ideas of just _what _it could be if it involved _weapons._

"Anyways, I'm supposed to be looking for clues and I haven't had an idea where to start. I was wondering if you could help."

"What kind of clues?"

"Not sure, really."

The soldier and the general started walking forward, chatting aimlessly about where they thought would be a good place to start looking when it happened. A lightsaber came out of nowhere and smacked Anakin right in the face. He fell to his knees in pain.

"Oh my kriffing gods! The kriffin' lightsaber hit my face! Arghhhh! Oh hells! It kriffing _hurts!_ Rex! Kiss it better!"

"Uhh, sir? This is a comedy…not a slash fic…"

Anakin stood up, wiping away his tears.

"_sniff _Oh yeah, I _sniff _remember now. Ugh, that stupid lightsaber hit me in the face, that means there's a clue nearby."

"A clue, sir?"

"Yes, a clue. A clue to figuring out what Dooku knows yadda yadda blah blah blah. I thought I explained it to you earlier."

"Oh. Sir? How does that have _anything _to do with a lightsaber hitting you in the face?"

"_I don't know, _Rex. It's just some sick Separatist game. Keep your eyes peeled for clues."

"I would, sir, but this room is completely empty…except for that datapad."

"What in the world are you talking about? This room isn't…oh wow, it really _is _empty. What's that datapad there for?"

"Only one way to find out, sir."

"Right, we need to—"

"Rex skidoos, so you can too!" And with that, Rex was sucked into the datapad. Anakin just stood there, stunned.

"Rex can _skidoo?_" He looked around the horribly plain room and sighed. "Here goes nothing. How did that dance go? Oh yeah, Rex skidoo'd so I can too! AHHHHhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>Anakin stumbled into a sea of blue, falling headfirst onto the digital ground.<p>

"Wow, that was crazy sir, wasn't it? I don't know what came over me. It just…_happened._"

"Are you telling me that this was your first skidoo?" Anakin mumbled into the ground.

"What, sir?" He sighed and looked up.

"I said, are you telling me…Rex? What happened to your armor?" The captain looked down at him curiously.

"I don't know. Where'd your robes go?" Anakin jumped up. Rex seemed a lot smaller than him when they were both naked. He shuddered at _that _train of thought. Rex mistook it for a shiver.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold, sir." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I guess," he sighed. "I don't see a clue anywhere."

"Me either. Maybe our nudity is the clue." Anakin turned and looked at Rex, automatically wishing he hadn't. The clone was still nude, as was he.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sir, us being nude could possibly stand for us trying to _expose _something."

Anakin blinked. "Wow Rex, I didn't know you were so good with metaphors."

"What's a metaphor, sir?" He waited expectantly and shrugged when he didn't get an answer from the Jedi, who was currently scoping out their position…still naked, of course. "Find anything interesting?"

Anakin nodded and pointed toward the never ending, cyber blue horizon. He watched the captain as he looked out toward the build up of what he guessed to be data. Normally wide hazel eyes squinted, taking in as much as he could at once, just like he was trained. Muscles tightened up under evenly tanned skin, trying to keep warm in the cold atmosphere, stomach clenching…and Anakin dragged his eyes back upwards, blinking in disbelief. That skidoo business must have screwed his mind seven ways to hell and back.

"Well," he said, effectively breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Dooku obviously wants us to take a look at this data."

"Why didn't he just let us hack into the datapad rather than being cold and," his eyes flickered down, "…naked, sir." A blush was creeping up the clone's neck. Anakin pretended not to notice, for it meant that he wasn't the only one who had his brain screwed up. He sighed and then smiled.

"Like I told Obi-Wan…Dooku _wants_ me." He turned and winked at his captain, who hadn't seemed to understand his double meaning at first. The blush came back faster this time.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Seps are so gross." The smaller man was sifting through the data, nose crinkled in disgust, and Anakin would deny with his very last breath that he <em>ever <em>thought it was cute. While his mind was a jumbled mess, he accidentally triggered a hologram transmission. A dark cloaked man appeared, giving the Separatists orders. His face was invisible, minus his gross looking chin.

Recognition hit him.

"The Sith Lord." he snarled. Rex tilted his head a little, looking like a confused…_yeah, I'm gonna stop there._

"He looks…_familiar._" Anakin snorted at this.

"Looks like that skidoo _did _mess up your head. He doesn't look familiar at all." Rex rolled his eyes.

"So the Sith have been behind it this _whole time?_ Why? _How?_" The captain furrowed his brow, obviously thinking hard about it.

"Well," Anakin said as he picked up a holorecorder and turned it on. "We found the first clue. Don't ask why I'm naked. Apparently, the _Sith _have been behind the whole _war._ I think Dooku wants us to figure out who the Sith Lord is. That's all I have for now, Skywalker out." He turned off the transmitter. "So. How do we get out of here?"

"I think I have an idea, sir…Rex skidoos, so you can too!" And the captain was gone again. Anakin looked around and groaned.

"Rex skidoo'd, so I can too. AHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Anakin's face met hard with flesh. His head hurt even more the second time around.<p>

"I'm never gonna get used to that." he mumbled into the body beneath him.

"Ugh, get _off, _sir. You're heavy and you're still…" He was cut off by the sound of someone approaching. The two men panicked and in a tangled mass of bare limbs…that's how Ahsoka found them.

"Master?" She tilted her head to the side, like Rex had earlier, only not as cute. He mentally punched himself for even _thinking _that.

"Look! No, don't look! This isn't what it looks like, Ahsoka! I can—" She raised her hands and backed away slowly.

"I don't even want to know, Skyguy." She smirked and walked away, laughing to herself.

If looks could kill, Rex would've been the death of him.

Right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Somewhere in this world, an Anakin/Rex shipper just squeed. LOL. I've been reading a lot of Supernatural and Sonic the Hedgehog fics lately, so if Rex came out to be more of a Castiel/Tails crossbreed, that's whats to blame. I learned my lesson last time and I typed this while abstaining from YouTube. haha Next Part: Ahsoka Tano, mailtime, and the second clue!**

**Happy Independence Day to all of my American readers!**

**~CCAdventures**


	3. Ahsoka Tano, Padme, and the 2nd Clue

**Disclaimer: I'm writing a disclaimer aren't I? That means I don't own anything.**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! Dooku wants Anakin to find out who the Sith Lord is…and I want YOU to tell me what YOU think the final clue should be! I'd appreciate your input.**

**Note: In this crack!verse Anakin and Padme aren't married. They're more like BFFs…or you could consider him her "Sassy Gay Friend" lawl**

**I have no beta. All mistakes and general bad grammar are of my own fault because I hated typing class.**

* * *

><p><strong>CCAdventures Proudly Presents:<br>****Chapter Three!**

Once he got some decent clothes on, Rex looked very intent on killing Anakin and killing him slowly.

_Why's everybody gotta be so kinky? ,_ he thought as he raced from the landing platforms to the Jedi Temple. Once there, he was safe. Sort of. In a way…ish. You never knew where that bald headed, purple loving fre-. His thoughts were cut short as he slammed into someone. Stumbling backwards, he looked up. Before him stood Even Piell, Stass Allie, and Adi Gallia. He got up and tried going around them, but they moved him. He groaned in frustration.

"Okay guys, seriously. What's going on here?"

The three then burst into song.

"Mailtime. Mailtime. Mailtime. MAILTIME!"

"Oh no."

"Here's the mail that never fails, it makes me wanna wag my tail!"

"What tail?"

"When it comes I wanna wail…MAIL!"

Anakin was soon trampled by every present member of the Jedi Order, of course going to get their mail.

_This day just keeps getting weirder._

Every person who had just run over Anakin started singing yet again.

"We just got a letter! We just got a letter! We just got a letter! I wonder who it's from!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ahsoka said. "I got a letter from Lee Sung!"

"Who's Lee Sung?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka turned around at the sound of her master's voice. Thankfully, this time he was fully clothed.

"Oh, you know Master, the extremely tall Asian guy from Earth. You know," Her voice suddenly dropped at least four pitches. "We have Asian influence on our side."

Anakin just stared blankly at her. "Right…" He turned away quickly on his heel, eager to get away from the mail fanatics.

…_More like lunatics._

"Master! Aren't you going to read YOUR letter!" Anakin sighed.

"Let me see it." He opened the too large envelope as Ahsoka tried to look over his shoulder.

"_Hello Skywalker._" Anakin dropped the envelope screaming. Dooku was _really_ ugly close up.

"_No need to get excited._" He had obviously expected that reaction. Ahsoka giggled. "_Hopefully by now you have at least found the first of my three clues. I have decided to give you a hint on where the next clue is, rather than have you search all of Coruscant for it. It's in the Senate building. That is all. Toodles!_"

"Toodles?"

"What does he mean by clues?"

"I'm on a mission to figure out what he knows."

"Oh. What does he know?" Anakin gave her an exasperated look.

"Do you not listen to me?" She smiled.

"Of course I do! It's hard to take anyone seriously after they've been naked on a landing platform with Rex."

"That wasn't what it looked like."

"Then why are you denying it? I _could _have been thinking about something else."

Anakin glared at her. "Don't turn this into a slash fic."

"Why not? You're in denial and…I like slash fics."

"I'm not in denial, because there is nothing _to _deny. Come on." He started walking. She followed obediently.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Senate building." Ahsoka stopped suddenly.

"Wait, you actually _believe _that pointy chinned, kinky weirdo?" Anakin turned around, a triumphant look plastered on his face.

"I _knew _I wasn't the only one who thought he was kinky! And _yes._ I _do _believe him. See this bruise!" He lifted up his bangs. She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't believe that he would actually hit me in the face with a lightsaber, but look at me now! Of course I believe him."

"Master…the bruise is on the _other _side of your forehead." His face went blank.

"Whatever Snips, let's go." He took off again. She sighed and fell into step with her Master.

* * *

><p>"We are looking for clues now. We are singing 'bout clues now. We are looking for—"<p>

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"What in the world are you singing?" Anakin blushed.

"I just thought…I was…It was…I don't really know." She stared at him blankly.

"Right…So, don't you think your mission is a little…weird?" Anakin opened the door to the Senate building and they stepped inside.

"Um, no. Why would it be weird?"

"Because you're on a mission for the _Sith…_why?"

"Well, now that you put it that way, I guess it is a little odd." He rubbed his forehead, wincing. "Hey Snips, does this bruise look like its getting worse to you? It sure feels like it to me."

Ahsoka smirked. "Really? I thought it was just a hickey." Anakin frowned.

"It's not a hickey! I would never do that with Rex."

"Oh really? What about your master?" Anakin blushed.

"No!"

"Or Master Vos?"

"Gods, no!"

"What about Windu?"

"Are you insane!"

"Or…Master Yoda!" Anakin covered his ears.

"La la la la! I'm not listening! No, no, no, no, and no!" The Senate guards gave the two Jedi a weird look before pulling out their commlinks.

"Senator Amidala, your…friends are here. They're causing quite a scene." From the commotion she heard in the background, Anakin and Ahsoka were there, arguing about something.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>"Master Mundi?"<p>

"No!"

"Master Plo?"

"No!"

"…Commander Cody?"

"No!"

"Say no if you'd kiss your master!"

"N—Wait what?"

"Darn it! I almost _got _you that time!"

Padme interrupted them. "What is going _on _here?"

"She started it!"

"Yeah, but—"

Master Windu's voice boomed over her commlink.

"THERE SHOULD BE NO BUTTS INVOLVED!"

"Fine…ass-butt." Ahsoka mumbled under her breath. The bald headed freak seemingly teleported out of nowhere. Anakin did _not _scream like a little girl.

"_What _did you say Padawan Tano?" She shrunk under his accusing gaze.

"Um, uh…ask what?"

"That's what I thought you said." He turned towards Padme and Anakin. "Hello Senator Amidala." She smiled.

"Hello Master Windu." It was silent for a moment. Anakin frowned.

"What, no greeting for the Chosen One?" Mace glared at him.

"I don't like you." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I figured that much. I'm not _that _stupid."

"Good." And then her disappeared again. Ahsoka smiled.

"So, are you sure about that no for Master Windu?" Anakin glared at her. Padme cleared her throat.

"So, what brings you two to the Senate building?"

"A mission. I'm looking for clues and Dooku said I would find the second clue here in the Senate building, even though he could have just _told _me what the clue was because this building is _gigantic._"

"Ah, well what kind of clues are you looking for?" Anakin shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. The first clue was that the Sith have been leading the Separatists!"

"_What!_"

"And our second clue has lead us here. Do you think the Chancellor knows anything?" Padme shook her head.

"He's been very busy as of late. The Separatists are starting to catch up to us. It's almost as if they know all our moves before we even make them. No one knows what to do." Ahsoka tilted her head in confusion.

"So, it's almost as if they've been _spying _on us…"

Nobody expected a lightsaber to appear out of mid-air and smack Anakin in the shoulder. He yelped and tried to jump away from the source of the pain…and then realized that you can't get away from a quickly developing bruise.

"At least that one wasn't as bad as the one that hit my face." He said through his teeth. Padme was shocked.

"Oh my goodness! Where did that come from!" Anakin waved it off, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder.

"It's okay. It means there's a clue nearby."

"What does that have anything to do with clues?" Anakin sighed.

"Padme, Count Dooku is a kinky bastard." Ahsoka nodded in agreement. Padme scrunched her eyes shut.

"Ugh. Bad mental images!" She opened he eyes again. "So, where's this clue at?" Anakin shrugged, and winced again.

"Maybe it has something to do with what Ahsoka said. If it was something material, the lightsaber would've hit me earlier because we haven't moved from this spot the entire time we've been here." Padme cupped her chin in though. Anakin couldn't help but smile. She looked more angelic than ever with her long chocolate curls cascading over her shoulders. It brought back good memories. Memories of before he met…

"So, that means a Separatist has infiltrated the Senate." Ahsoka nodded and looked at her master, who seemed lost in thought about something…or better yet, some_one_.

"And if he or she knows our battle plans, they must have connections as well." She nudged Anakin's arm. "Right, Master?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." He searched his robes for his holorecorder and frowned when he didn't find it. He had dressed in a haste to get away from Rex's Blasters Of Doom and had forgotten it, along with his commlink.

"Ahsoka, can I borrow your commlink?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Where's yours?"

"I forgot it."

"Why?"

"Because my captain was trying to _murder _me!" She smirked.

"I would want to murder you too if we were caught in the middle of bad sex in a hangar." Padme looked at Anakin.

"You had sex with Rex?"

"NO! Now give me the commlink, Padawan!" Ahsoka handed it to him.

"Geez, no need to get defensive." He glared at her as Obi-Wan's voice came out of the small device. She rolled her eyes. He couldn't deny not having a thing for his master. _Everyone _had a thing for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"It's Anakin." A sigh was heard from the other end of the line.

"Did you lose yours _again?_"

"No! I know where it is. I just…forgot it."

"Why?" Ahsoka leaned in over the device.

"Because I caught him and Rex in _flagrante delicto_ on the landing platforms." Anakin blushed furiously. Obi-Wan had gone silent.

"We weren't _doing _anything. Dooku magically stripped us!"

"Anakin, that makes no sense at all…"

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, we need transportation from the Senate. I found another clue…and I don't feel like walking."

"Fine. I'm on my way." Ahsoka didn't miss the way her master's eyes lit up at Obi-Wan's words.

She did miss the person watching them all from the shadows, though…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! LOL Who used to watch that when they were little? I did! Kudos to those who know where "I'd appreciate your input." is from. It's what I listened to while I typed this up. That and "Mr. Saxobeat". ANYWAYS. There will be action in this next chapter...in more ways than one (insert shifty eyebrows here). I have my excuses for this being late. I had a very important birthday (16th!) and a five day church retreat. **

**Tell me what the final clue should be! Tell me! I MUST know! Review? Please?**

**~CCAdventures**


End file.
